Ama no Jaku
by Ninfa of love
Summary: Ella se lamenta de su perdida, pues a pesar de todo el tiempo que había pasado un le ama; y él, con el todo estaba más que claro, pero aun así lo intentaría. (denme una oportunidad soy nueva en esto u.u)


Para empezar, soy nueva en esto de escribir en fanfiction, pero ya he tenido algo de experiencia en el campo de la escritura; el NaruHina es mi pareja favorita.

Espero les guste esta mi primera historia para fanfiction, por favor dejen su opinión me interesaría saber si lo eh hecho bien en esta mi primera vez; está inspirada en una canción vocaloid con el mismo nombre **Ama no Jaku** de **Gumi Megpoid.**

Como saben los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto, yo los usare para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación.

Ama no Jaku

Sábado en la tarde; un día tranquilo y monótono, como cualquier otro en la ciudad de Konoha; al menos esa era la opinión de Hinata Hyuuga. Una joven mujer de 25 años, de pálida y delicada piel, ojos grises y un largo cabello negro con destellos azules ante la luz del sol; usaba un vestido de color rojizo, con una chaqueta de color blanco y un pequeño moño del mismo tono del vestido; sus zapatos eran unas botas con tacón blancas dándole un aspecto muy femenino.

Se encontraba en el parque central de la ciudad dando un pequeño paseo, luego de esa ardua semana de trabajo, en general era un buen clima, aun cuando comenzó a llover. Llevaba más de una hora caminando por el parque, después de todo tenía muchas cosas en que pensar; cuanto tiempo había pasado ya, siete u ocho años, sinceramente no recordaba cuanto tiempo había pasado desde aquel entonces pero, aun así le sorprendía que a pesar del tiempo que había transcurrido nada hubiera cambiado, ella se mantenía como en aquel entonces, al menos en sus sentimientos.

**Flash Back**

-Hola Hinata jeje-Naruto Uzumaki, un joven rubio, de ojos azules y piel bronceada -tengo algo muy importante que preguntarte-dijo tomando a la Hyuuga de la mano y llevándola a un lugar apartados de los demás.

-¿Qué pasa Naruto?-pregunto la chica una vez que se encontraron solos; lo miro detenidamente, se notaba que se encontraba sumamente nervioso algo inusual en él; le dedico una tímida sonrisa y el la miro completamente, ella era sin duda una chica tímida, pero de buen corazón con un aspecto muy dulce.

-bueno veras…-comenzó rascando su nuca de forma nerviosa, la miro una vez más y dijo-Me gustas-sin duda no se lo esperaba ya que su reacción la delato-¿Quieres ser mi novia?-termino de decir, esperando una respuesta por parte de ella.

Se sonrojo a más no poder, y sonriendo le dijo-Si, me gustaría ser tu novia-

Una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro del Uzumaki, y tomando a la chica delicadamente de los hombros la acerco muy despacio hacia él, juntando sus labios en un dulce y casto beso.

Pasaron dos años desde aquel entonces y muchas cosas habían cambiado, después de todo ya no eran un par de adolescentes de 16 años, ahora tenían más responsabilidades, sobre todo Hinata, ya que como única heredera de la compañía Hyuuga, se vio obligada a aprender todo lo relacionado con el manejo de empresas.

Sus estudios ocupaban la mayor parte de su tiempo, por lo que eran muy raras las ocasiones en las que podía ver a su rubio novio.

"De: Hinata 3

Naruto tengo que hablar contigo, es muy importante; por favor ven a mi casa cuanto antes.

Enviado a las 12:00 pm."

Y esa misma tarde Naruto fue a casa de su amada, estaba sumamente feliz después de todo hacía más de un mes que no veía a Hinata. Al llegar a la residencia Hyuuga, se sorprendió al ver a Hinata en la puerta, pues normalmente alguien de la servidumbre abriría la puerta.

-Hola Naruto, ¿quieres ir al parque a dar un paseo?-

Sonrío, pues finalmente pasaría un rato con Hinata; caminaron unas cuantas cuadras hasta llegar al parque central, iban tomados de las manos, sin duda sin duda ellos eran una muy linda pareja; el alto y ella un tanto más pequeña que él, ella pelinegra y el rubio; sin duda como el día y la noche.

-Debemos terminar-soltó de la nada Hinata, logrando captar toda la atención de Naruto que la miraba con incredulidad-ya casi no nos vemos, y será menor el tiempo que pasemos juntos cuando entremos a la universidad- termino mirándolo seriamente.

Él la amaba con todo su corazón, pero aun así acepto la decisión que había tomado.

Pasaron cuatro años más y finalmente toda la presión que su familia la impuso había terminado, solo asistía a la empresa ocho horas al día durante la mañana de lunes a viernes; estaba feliz, esperaba con todo su corazón que el pudiera verla ese fin de semana tenía que hablar con él y arreglar las cosas. Pero al parecer se había equivocado de su relación no quedaba nada más que una amistad, pues él, el hombre que ella amaba ya tenía a alguien más.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Sonrío amargamente, mientras una lagrima recorría su mejilla; agradecía el hecho de que estuviera lloviendo pues así nadie notaria la tristeza que la llenaba, abrió la sombrilla y siguió caminando, perdiéndose en los recuerdos de su juventud.

-Hola Hinata-dijo la voz de un joven hombre sacándola de su ensoñación, allí frente a ella se encontraba Naruto, le sonrió-¿Cómo estás?-

-Eh, bien gracias-sonrío tímidamente, pues junto a él se encontraba ella, la mujer que desde hace casi cinco años era la novia del Uzumaki.

-Jeje me alegro, esperamos que puedas ir-dijo rascando su nuca de forma nerviosa, pero muy feliz al ver a la joven mujer que se encontraba junto a él.

-Claro ahí estaré-sonrío aunque por dentro se encontraba llorando.

-Bueno entonces nos vemos el próximo fin de semana-y sin más ambos se alejaron.

Hinata se quedó inmóvil, viendo por donde se habían ido, quería correr tras él y gritarle que lo amaba, que le diera otra oportunidad, pero eso era egoísta de su parte él ya era feliz con alguien más, y debía aceptarlo.

Y así, otra semana transcurrió, entre sus manos se encontraba aquella invitación, indecisa entre asistir o no, hasta que finalmente tomo una decisión, iría y le desearía lo mejor.

Corrió lo más rápido posible pues a la vez esperaba que al verla ahí le hiciera cambiar de opinión.

Dudosa abrió las puertas de la iglesia y entro en ella, en lo alto del altar vio a la ahora joven pareja de esposos; él le sonrió, le alegraba que ella estuviera ahí, y esperaba que ella también fuera feliz.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al tiempo que sonreía, esperaba que ella lo hiciera muy feliz. Salió del santuario aun sonriendo, sin saber qué hacer, miro la lluvia, soltando una ligera risa, estaría empapada cuando llegara a su casa.

-Hola-dijo un joven sonriendo y poniendo su sombrilla sobre ella; lo miro, aún era muy pronto pero esperaba que en algún momento ella también pudiera ser feliz, como él lo seria con su ahora esposa.

Espero les haya gustado, dejen su opinión; si quieren más háganmelo saber y con gusto seguiré escribiendo.


End file.
